Hurt Me
by XxInsertCoolNameherexX
Summary: Will and Warren are both in detention. Warren is hurting Will but its a good pain. Rated M for adult themes. On hiatus until I figure out a definite plot.
1. Abuse Me

_A/N: Hello readers, I need your help on what to d with this. Should I A) Finish the sex scene and end the story, B) Make them get caught and end the story, C) Finish the sex scene and write more chapters to the story, or D) Make the get caught and add more chapters? Please leave your answer as a review. Thank you for your help. Hope you enjoy. Btw the masochism and sadism will be explain later if I make the story longer._

* * *

_Will_

If looks could kill. The phrase stood, reared its head, then turned over in my mind as I shrunk away from the withering glare of Warren Peace. I shifted uncomfortably in his desk, trying to find a position where the gave didn't directly hit me, but each time I moved the stare became more intense. Some enough I just gave up moving to simply sit, melting under the gaze. We'd been in detention for a whooping ten minutes now and I wasn't sure how long it would take for Warren to grow tired of looking at me and decide to take action. I shutter to think it would be soon.

Slowly I lifted my gaze to meet the intense dark fire he called his eyes, to see a ton of raging emotions behind them making my stomach clench. I watched transfixed as his rough hands reached towards me slicing through the air almost timidly. When the callous finger reached me they instantly went to my collarbone pressed harshly into a dark bruise that was just hidden under my shirt. I let out a hiss, as my hands immediately went to rap around his arm. "Warren," I got out through clenched teeth. The answer was him standing from is desk to move closer and using his other hand to hold onto my upper right arm creating what I was sure to be another bruise. My mind was drenched in pain.

And arousal. The combined effect of the male standing to close to me poking an erection into my lower regions, as well as the intense pain he was causing made my own manhood stand to attention readily. Warren's hard hands brushed over every sore spot he'd created least night, and every sensitive area they could without touching me where I wanted and needed to be touched in that moment. I bit my lip, looking up at him under my eyelashes to see a streak of pure lust cross his eyes. He dipped his head to kiss me, while sliding me out of my seat, and picking me up to wrap my legs around his waist. With a few steps forward he successfully slammed my already marred back to the wall eliciting a gasp intermingled with a loan groan from me. "Warren please," I begged submissively, trying to roll out privates together for some type of friction. My efforts, however vigorous, were fruitless in that he held my hips firmly to the wall in the tightest of grips.

"What do you want Will?" He asked gruffly causing me to shutter. I loved when we were alone because that was the only time he said my name with that sexy voice. I opened my mouth to respond but found myself mewing as he began to roll our aching groins together. "What do you want?" He repeated a bit louder , hands tightening on their hold on me.

"Hurt me, please, Warren, oh, ah, I need to be hurt." Will whimpered grabbing onto his lover to pull him closer, were that possible. When Warren pulled away from my embrace, I looked at him with bemusement and impatience on my face. He smirked at the look before removing both our shirts. As out bare chest were pressed together we both let out groans. Even in this room, where we couldn't use our powers, he was still a bit warmer than the average human. This fact reminded me of the human shaped burn marks recently given to me by the owner of the he radiating on me. "Warren," I sounded wanton, looked wanton, and wanton by then; wanting nothing more than take away our pants and put him in me right then.

I felt myself sliding down the wall so I looked around puzzled. What I found was Warren on his knee's before me. The sight alone almost made me cum. "Please," I sighed watching as he meticulously in buttoned my pants, unzipped my zipper, and pulled my jeans to my ankles. We'd both given up on wearing underwear so that wasn't a problem. "Warren!" I heard being shouted as he took me in his mouth.

* * *

_Now that you've read it what do you think about the ending? Review, review, review. Thank you!  
Read, Love/Hate, Review ~ICNH_


	2. Apology

A/N: It has recently come to my attention that this story may be a bit too graffic and that I didnt label it correctly for my first chapter thefore I am apologizing to anyone who has read it ans has felt umcomfortable and/or unhappy with the content. Do to the revelation brought to me by on of the viewers I do not think I will be continuing the story on FF. I might post it on DA other something. If I do I will post a chapter giving the web address. Once again Im sorry, and I hope everyone has a lovely day.


	3. Wha I Boy Wants

A/N: Hello I am back once again. This story is officially off hiatus since I now have a definite plot line for it. Which means yes this will actually be more than just a bunch of sex being called a story. In fact the sex scenes will be far and few in between (one f my favorite sayings). With that being said there is a sex scene in here but it's not as graphic as I could have made it ( but rest assure it's quite graphic, I just could've made it worse ((or better depending on how you look at it))). Anyways the Will/Warren Masochist/Sadist relationship was played all the way up in here for the simply fact of I want something to build on, which I cant do if I start with some heavy hardcore ish. Ok? So yea. You guys tell me what you think about this new chapter (Im not sure if I like it or not)

Btw! Thank you to all the reviewers and such. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Not mine! I do NOT own.

Warning: The chapter contains sexual themes and adult language. This is NOT for immature audiences. You have been warned.

* * *

Will

I grumbled leaving the detention room. I grumbled leaving the school I grumbled climbing onto the bus. I grumbled walking to me house. I grumbled going to my room. I grumbled because I was very unhappy. Neither was the problem slowly dying in my – thank the lord- loose jeans. The cause of this problem stormed my minding making me grumble more. Warren. Fucking. Peace. He got me worked up. Oh, so very worked up. Simply to pull away. Zip me up. And tell me meet him at his place later. The asshole. I sighed, not quite sure what to do with myself. I had homework, but I didn't feel like doing it. I had chores, but they could be put off until tomorrow. I could call my 'girlfriend' to distract me, but I really didn't want to see her while thoughts of the school's hot-headed rebel and my ex-best friend turned public enemy -again- on my mind. Flopping down on my bed I slouched forward.

I didn't even really like the guy. Not in the sentimental since anyways. With the two of us it was purely physical. Sure, we were friends, but the thought of anything more made me cringe. We were just friends with benefits. Except we weren't publicly friends anymore. To everyone at sky high our friendship was over because of some on-going mysterious fight. Some rumors say we were fighting over because of Laila. That's laughable. Others say it was because my dad was constantly rude to Warren and I didn't do anything about it. That one's not so far off. Dad tolerated Warren, but it was quite obvious that he was waiting on him to slip up. And there are still the rumors saying that Warren and I were becoming his and my dad. And to that I say, if we are my dad has a few secrets he's not telling, because what me and Warren are becoming is quite the opposite of enemies. Fuck buddies, I think is the term.

It kind of started during the most awkward conversation he and I had ever had. I remember sitting around Layla's dining room table doing homework and talking. But I think we were doing more talking than homework. The topic was past relationships, more specifically Warren's seeing as the rest of us didn't really have any. There were plenty of girls he mentioned, so many that he couldn't remember half of their names. His real relations were few and far in between, the rest were FWB's or one night stands. Honestly I wasn't surprised. Warren seemed like he had the sex god thing going on so to hear he's been around didn't faze me. What did stir me, as well as everyone else, however, was when he started mentioning the guys he's been with. I remember him laughing at our expression and at Ethan stuttering, "Y-you like gu-ys too?" He nodded then, as if it were obvious, as if we should have already known. But how could we? Macho-man Warren Peace playing for both teams just seemed out there.

I spent time after that thinking about what was to be liked in a boy. They're rough, unlike the softness of a girl. They're strong, unlike what females try to make themselves appear. They're hard, sometimes in the mental and the physical sense. They're sometimes hard to understand, much like females who are most times worse. To him did he like the contrasts between a male and a female? Was touching the tender bosom of a girl too much different, in a negative way, from touching the board chest of a boy? Was the lips of one so much different from the kiss of the other? How could like them both? And to my horror, my brain decided I needed to ask myself a very awkward question: Could I?

After leaving that topic and steering clear of it for the rest of the evening, we all dispersed to go home. Since I live to the left of Layla and that was the way he was headed we, Warren and I, left together. It was so awkward and I kept a distance from him, avoiding being near him like he had the plague. He knew it too, therefore when I came to my house he offered not farewell, but kept on his way. I felt bad after that. I wasn't creating a gap between us to hurt his feelings, but to stop myself from asking him half a dozen uncomfortable questions. To stop myself from getting the answer to every little thing I'd wondered about earlier. To stop myself from kissing him to find out for myself.

The next day at school I was on a mission. I need to apologize to him sorely. I spent the entire day being extra nice to him, offering to do his homework, buying him lunch (or trying to), and giving practically all my attention to him to no avail. He was definitely hurt but was hiding it behind a wall of sheer anger. But I wasn't one to give up. So I cornered him in the restroom later that day, sometimes having super strength had its benefits. He wasn't happy about that and took the opportunity to voice it using many foul words. During which time I found myself interested in the way his mouth formed each word until I surged forward dying to taste those lips, wanting to know how it felt to have them molded against my own. He was shocked to say the least but responded after some coaxing.

The next few weeks were strained as I tried to force him to do it again. I liked his too warm kiss. Found that it made me excited. But he was adamant about not ruining our friendship, plus he didn't have feelings for me romantically. I didn't either, but I wanted him in physical relations and I made him see that so after a long while of trying he gave in. I was taken to the stars the night he finally took me. I couldn't remember a time when I'd felt so good. But the next morning I'd had the worst pain in my ass and several small burn marks littering my body. He apologized for them fervently, but I wouldn't accept them, I quite liked them. They felt good, so good in fact, that the next time we met up I begged him to burn me again. I wanted to be hurt in some kind of way. It made my eager libido all the more eager. He complied, ravaging my body as he pumped in and out of it as I screamed.

My drowsy eyes opened to see shadows thrown across my room. I yawned realizing as I sat up that at some point I'd stopped remembering and started dreaming about the history of Warren and I's relationship (?). 'Great way to pass time,' I thought taking a glance at my clock. 'Let's, I need to be at Warren's in… about 20 minutes ago.' Jumping up I smoothed down my ruffled clothing and brushed my figures through my hair. 'It's 10:03 and he's probably pissed.' Calling good night to my parents, who were used to me having my moods when I lock myself away, I rushed to the window opening it and climbed out taking flight halfway down the fall.

When I arrived at his house I was nervous yet excited. An angry Warren at the forefront of my mind. I slipped through the front door, not bothering to knock because I knew it'd be unlocked. "Warren?" I called to the seemingly empty house, wondering where he'd be lurking. A light came from around the corner to the right, the kitchen, whereas the rest of the place was dark. Footsteps hesitant, I walked towards it as if what was around that corner held my final fate. The tension was building inside of me, listening to my on steps echoing in the otherwise silent house. It was like the scene before the climax of a scary movie. The moment had me more afraid than aroused at the point where I turned the corner-

To see Warren drinking a bottle of water. I sighed at my own stupidity and almost left let laughing at myself. I just might have if he hadn't turned to look at me with a blank face and fiery eyes. "You're late," he said lowly, earning a shiver from me. My arousal was back. Knowing better than to try to make some lousy excuse I came forward to capture his warm lips in a kiss. He immediately responded putting his hands on my waist and pulling us chest to chest. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and started to kiss all of my breath away. His tongue was burning and exhilarating. I'd never kissed anyone with such skill in my life and while it intimidated me at first, it only served to make me hard now. Pulling away he took me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me towards the stairs.

He motioned for me to go up first. I was trembling with excitement as I took each step, hardly getting myself to keep going as I wanting to sink down right there and have him take me. But he had different thoughts. I must have been moving too slowly because I felt a hand on my back push me so that I stumbled and fell against the steps hitting me hip. I cried out, but he silenced it by bending down and placing his lips in my in a swift brutal kiss then biting my bottom lip in a way that surpassed pleasure. When he pulled away he pulled me to my feet and shoved me again, this time to get me moving, not to make me fall.

I hurried, just as eager to get to his room as he was. Once there he laid me out on the bed, stripping me of my clothing slowly, then proceeding to do the same with himself. Long, heated fingers trailed my skin, leaving anger red marks in their wake as the pyro dragged them down my trembling body. His hot tongue circled around my nipples, his teeth bit down on them, I moaned loudly. Warren mouth his mouth up to my neck taking his time to taste and nibble around until I found I place to settle on. He sucked on the area seductively, biting it harshly, my groin got harder.

"Warren!" I said, it was his warning to start soon, as in asap. I needed him right then, no extensive foreplay. Sitting back on his heels he smirked at me before raising his hand and slapping it on my calf. My cry as well as the sound reverberated of the walls. He bent forward to lick my swollen lip then briefly suck my tongue into his mouth.

"Preparation?" He always asked, always gave me the choice. And nine times out of ten I was no. I liked the pain. Nodding he threw one of my legs over his shoulder, lining himself up. Swiftly he plunged in, earning a scream that had no choice but to claw its way from my throat. My vision clouded and the pain momentarily overrode the pain. But he moved in and out steadily until the pain died down a tad letting the pleasure attack at full force. Warren, being the sex god himself, found my spot in no time. He hit it time and time again so that I was mewing. Putty to his heated touch. His hands were firmly gripping my waist, adding a new layer of burn marks to the hand shaped ones that were imprinted into my skin.

He kept going picking up speed upon my command, thrusting harder upon my command, but just not enough. He was trying not to hurt me too much I under stood. Nevertheless I needed more. I flipped the two of us so that I sat on him, bouncing as if my life depending on it. Surprise rolled on him in waves, yet he went along with it even throwing his head back, panting. It didn't take long for me to reach my edge and while I'm sure Warren could have held out more the tightening of my ass muscle brought him over the edge with me.

I laid myself on top of him while we both calmed down. His hands rubbed circles in the small of my back, in a way that he knew relived some of the pain I'd have in it later. I was content, once again thinking about that conversation that got us to this point in our lives. Exhaling he pulled out of me and I rolled off of him. Fuck buddies? Yes. Friends? Yes. Boyfriends? No. And while we sometimes shared little moments like we just did. Such things as cuddling were forbidden grounds between us.

"Whatever gave you the balls to ride me is a godsend." He stated after a while. I looked over at him to see his face alight with a grin enticing me to smile back.

"You weren't giving me enough." I teased, feeling like I was afloat somewhere in the Milky Way. Sleepy, dazed, and tired; but happy amongst the stars.

"Oh," he said mock angrily, "I wasn't?" He pulled his body on top of mine. He brought both of my hands into a bruising grip above my head. I lifted my ear brows, we just finished if he read again so soon? "Should I give you more now?" The male leaned down barely grazing our lips. 'Damn, I'm getting hard again already.' When he smirk beginning to move away I wrapped my legs around his waist, all traces of lethargy gone.

"Round two."

* * *

A/N: Like? Yes? No? Please tell me. I'm shakey about this story so I definitely need feedback.

Read, Love/Hate, Review. Thank you!~ICNH


End file.
